The New Kid
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Chase Young is the new kid at Hill Side High. Read to see the problems he endures at his new school. RaiKim, JackWuya, ChaseOC, ClayOC, and OmiOC. Rated T-M for future chapters. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Plz. R&R.
1. New guy in the class

"The New Kid:  
Chapter One:  
New Guy in the Class."

Classes at Hill Side High School had begun, staring in a tenth grade English class. A teacher entered the room to here the teenagers talking, loudly. "Class!" The teacher yelled. Every teenager quickly, ran to their seats, and sat down.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ryome." The said to her.

"Good morning, as you all know, there is a new student joining us here, today." Mrs. Ryome said. Part of the class gulped, and looked scared. A corner of the class smirked.

"Bring on the nerd." One of the boys in the corner said.

"Everyone, please welcome, Mr. Chase Young." She said. Mrs. Ryome opened the door, and what they saw was not what they had expected. The boy identified as "Chase Young," stepped into the room. His hair, was long, and black, his skin was white, and his eyes were light brown, and as fierce as the legendary dragon. He wore a black torso, blue jeans, and gym sneakers, that, surprisingly, looked good on him. "Mr. Young, why don't you sit next to Raimundo Pederosa, and Jack Spicer. Boys, please, raise your hands so Mr. Young can find his seat." She said.

The boys identified as Raimundo, and Jack, raised their hands high so Chase could sit down. Raimundo Pederosa had spiked, brown hair, and green eyes. His skin was a light tan, and he wore a white hoodie, boy's kackies, red shoes, and a gold medalion. Jack had grey skin, spiked up, red hair, and red eyes. He wore black jeans, a red t-shirt, black shoes, and he had mascara under his eyes. Chase walked over, and sat next to the two.

"Hi, I'm Raimundo." The boy said, holding out his hand, ready to shake his. Chase turned his head with a blank face. He looked at the boy's hand, then back at the chalk board. "Just trying to be nice." Raimundo mumbled. Chase didn't flinch, he only watched the board. Jack looked at Chase, looked at the corner of guys, and then, back at Chase.

_"I hope this guy knows how to defend himself in gym, otherwise, this will be a bad first day for him."_ Jack thought, growing nervous.

* * *

I **don't** own Xiaolin Showdown. The way Jack was thinking was very odd. What will happen? Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Plz R&R.


	2. beat down

Sry I haven't updated in a while. But here's a chapter, that I no you'll love, or yell at me for.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Beat Down"

Fifth period gym, guys locker room. A couple guys were pushing Jack around, while Chase, and Raimundo got changed. After hearing Jack scream, Raimundo shook his head. Finally, Chase spoke for the first time, that day. "What are they doing?" He asked, getting his shorts on.

"Those guys always beat on Jack. Especially, Ruffhaigen." Raimundo answered.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Oh, right. I already forgot you were new. Cory Ruffhaigen, captain of a lot of sport teams, including; football, basketball, baseball, wrestling,... technically all teams, but the cross country team." Raimundo answered.

"Why not cross country?" Chase asked.

"Because Jack runs faster. He became the captain, believe it or not,... it's one of the reasons Ruffhaigen goes after him." Raimundo answered. He turned his head to see Chase walking towards them. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Raimundo yelled. Chase ignored him.

He continued to walk forward, then turned towards the area Jack was being pumbled in. They were all talking at once, and he couldn't get a word in. "Hey!" He yelled, his voice so dark, and angry, the guys froze,... for two seconds.

"Hey, newbie! Here to join in?" One of them asked. He had spiked up, red hair, blue eyes, and pasty skin. He was wearing converse sneakers, a blue football jersey, and shorts to match. "Oh! Where are my manners? Guys, the newbie: Chase Young. Chase Young, the guys." He said. They all said a quick: "Hey!" Jack, smiled, nervously.

"Uh, hi Chase. Think you can get me out of this?" He asked.

"Shut it!" The guy from before yelled.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Cory..." He was cut off.

"Ruffhaigen?" Chase questioned, with a raise of a brow.

"Yeah. People talk to you about me?" He asked.

"Raimundo told me about your experience in sports, and, I must say, it's impressive." Chase complimented.

"Thanks. So, wanna hit?" He asked Chase. He shook his head.

"No! Why don't you just let him go? I mean, honestly, there are other dweebs that are planning to fill empty spots, and some run faster than Jack,... at least I've heard, anyways." Chase explained.

"Whoa!" Cory snapped his fingers, and the guys let go of Jack. "Thanks for the heads up." He said. Chase nodded, then headed back to his locker.

"Uh,... thank you." Chase ignored Jack's thanks, and got his shirt, and shoes on.

--

Gym started, and today it was a repeat on how to throw a good punch. "May I get a volunteer?" The coach asked. Of course, Cory threw his hand up. "Anyone, but Ruffhaigen?" He asked. Chase just raised his hand. "Ah! Mr..." He looked at his clipboard. "Young,... the new kid?" The coach asked. He nodded. "Alright! Come up here!" He said. Chase went to the punching bag, the coach was standing near. "I'm gonna bet you don't know what a good punch is." He said.

"Actually, I do. Last school I was at had a rule; beat or get beaten." Chase said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Chase answered.

"Which one were you?" Coach said.

"I was in the middle. Don't beat on anyone, unless they try to beat you first. That's been my rule." Chase answered.

"Well! Let's see what you got! So, show me, how do you throw a good punch?" He asked.

"Easy!" Chase said. He got into a fighting stance, both hands in fists, and right in front of him. He drew his right arm back, turning his fist in the process. Within the next second, Chase threw a punch with his right hand, making the punching bag snap from where it was placed in the ceiling, and forcing it to the wall across the room. Everyone stared at him.

"That was very impressive!" The coach said.

"Thank you." Chase said, returning to his seat. All of a sudden the doors opened, and a woman walked in.

"Coach, there's a rampage in the fourth corridor hallway again, and..." She was cut off.

"The principal can't handle it?" He asked.

"It's a large rampage, Coach." She answered.

"Alright." He said, walking towards the doors. He then, turned back. "This should take no less than ten minutes. I expect to see everyone here when I get back. Are we clear?" He yelled his question.

"Yes, Coach." The yelled to him. By that moment, he turned around, and left.

Everyone got up, from their seats, and walked around the gym, talking to their friends. Cory was trying to charm a girl, whom was getting pretty annoyed, because he wouldn't stop, and wouldn't let her go.

Her hair was black, and her eyes were crimson red. She wore a white t-shirt, dark purple shorts, and black, and white shoes.

"Common, babe! You know you can't resist me." Cory's first sentence was rough, but the second on was flirtatious, and smooth.

"Ugh! Let go of me, Cory!" She screeched at him, finally getting out of his grip. She walked off, towards the bleachers, and sat down. Chase slapped himself on the forehead, and repeated it in a fist.

"What?!" Cory asked him. Chase laughed.

"You are so pathetic. Looks are not the only thing you need to get to a girl." Chase said with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Cory asked.

"Because, most of my old friends, believe it or not, were girls. That, and adding to the fact, unlike you, I know how to ask them out." Chase said.

"Prove it!" Cory said. "Go ask Hayley Hathor out! I dare you!" He added. Chase shrugged, and left towards the bleachers.

He sat down next to Hayley, who gave him a cold glare. "What do you want?" She asked, angrily.

"A guy can't come over to a girl, and just talk?" Chase asked with a smirk placed on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were with Cory,... I hate him!" She said.

"No, I'm not with Cory. But may I ask, why is it that you hate him?" He asked, curiously.

"He hits on every girl he finds, thinking he's a god, when he already has four girlfriends!" She answered. Chase didn't look surprised.

"Four?" He questioned. Hayley nodded. He shook his head. "Last guy I met who was like him had eight, but he got beaten to a pulp by all of them, in the end." Chase said, snickering. Raena giggled. "So pathetic." He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"When most guys look at girls, they only pay attention to their beauty, but what they don't understand is that they expect more." Chase said. Hayley smiled.

"Like what?" She asked flirtatiously, scooting close to him. Chase chuckled.

"They expect charm,..." He paused, as her head turned to his. "care,..." Another pause.

"Uh-huh." She said, in the same tone.

"and,... a little emotion from the one they care about." He finished. She giggled. She stared Chase's eyes, his amber meeting her crimson. Finally, the silence was broken. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me." He said.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Well, I'm new. My name is Chase Young. And you?" He asked.

"Hayley Hathor. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Chase said. He placed the smirk back on his face. "So, Hayley? You wanna get together sometime?" He asked. Hayley smiled.

"I'd like that. So, when?" She asked.

"How about after school? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying for dinner." Chase answered. She giggled.

"So, when should I show up?" She asked.

"You could just come with me, after school, it's not that long of a walk." He answered.

"Ok! See ya after school." She said as Chase got up.

"See ya!" Chase said with a smile. He got down from the bleachers, and passed Cory. "And that's how ya do it." He said. Cory grabbed his arm, roughly.

"How'd you do that, when I couldn't?!" He yelled of rage, obviously getting everyone's attention, and his guys gathering around behind him.

"It's called "sensitivity." You have to know how they feel, otherwise, they won't be interested,... that and the fact, I know how to talk to them, without getting hit, I know when to care." Chase said. Hayley blushed at the last part, but Cory only gripped his hand tighter. Chase whinced, but only slightly. "Why do you have to be tempered? I only gave you an answer." Chase stated. Cory glared at him.

"Because,..." He said angrilly, his boys circling them. "I don't like smart mouths." He finished. He shoved Chase at them, and they held tightly, a bit too tight for Chase, meaning, he was stuck.

Next came Ruffhaigen with one fist made, and sharply blowing Chase across his face. He repeated the process with both fists, and blood trickled out of Chase's nose, and mouth. You could also see some blood escaping the side of his head.

Hayley ran straight towards Jack. "Jack, you need to get the coach!" She said.

"Why me?!" He asked out of shock.

"Because, you're the fastest runner here!" She answered, annoyed.

"Oh!" He said, simply. She glared at him. "Ok, I'm gone!" He said, running out of the gym. Everyone, but Hayley, and Raimundo watched in amusement.

--With Jack

Jack ran as fast as he could. A lot of teachers, and some staff members kept saying 'no running.' But Jack still ran, until he found the coach, and the principal, finishing up the rampage. At this sight, Jack stopped, and leaned forward, tiredly; putting his hands on his knees, and panting hard.

"Mr. Spicer, what are you doing out of the gym?" The coach asked as the kids cleared out.

"Fight,... in gym,... need you... there." He answered, gasping a breath at every pause (it's a large school). With this, both the coach, and the principal ran to the gym, Jack jogging, trying to keep up.

--Back in the Gym

Chase was still in a stronghold, and he was beginning to bleed. Cory's guys let him go, but he was so wobbly, he couldn't stand. He plopped to the ground, with the loss of balance. The guys were laughing as Cory began to kick him, but the others watched in disgust, at the sight. After Jack left, Chase insisted that they stayed out of it,... not really the best call to their perspective.

Soon, both the principal, and the coach walked in. He blew the whistle. "You twelve, over here, NOW!" The coach yelled. Cory, and his guys came over to the coach, who made them do 200 push-ups.

Hayley ran towards Chase, who was groaning. "You ok?" She asked, bringing a paper towel to his gory face. Chase merely gave her a confirming nod, before placing his head back, trying to catch his breath.

"Miss Hathor, can you take Mr. Young to the nurse's office?" The principal asked her. She nodded, placed, and placed his arm around her shoulder, lifting him up in the process. She got up, and helped him get to the nurse's office.

* * *

Ok, tht was a bad thing I did to him, but I'll admit it, it'll get better. Plz R&R


End file.
